


Hope’s Peak therapeutic center (V3)

by Golden_Jackel34



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, idk what i was doing but yea, prompt thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Jackel34/pseuds/Golden_Jackel34
Summary: Au prompt about V3 characters in a psych ward
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, all referenced or implied
Kudos: 9





	Hope’s Peak therapeutic center (V3)

**Author's Note:**

> like I said in tags I don't really know what this is, I basically had an idea for an Au but I got other stuff to work on, and don't want this to sit on the backburner, so I've put and will continue to put my ideas for the Au into this work, but for now I just have some character descriptions and bigger details about it
> 
> Also if anyone wants to write something using an idea from this, go ahead! Just make sure to give credit where its due :)

Hope’s peak therapeutic center (V3)

Miu Iruma- Is the main character and her now _ex_ -girlfriend Kaede Akumatsu encouraged her to get help while they were together, from PTSD and trauma over her car accident, but Miu always refused. But now Miu has decided to go and was prescribed to a mental health living facility called Hope’s Peak therapeutic center and has to live there till the end of her treatment in mental and physical therapy (since also another part of this is that Miu gets certain pains whenever her PTSD is triggered that correspond to injuries from her accident) with the rest of the cast of V3. She hates therapy and dislikes most of her new “friends” for a while.

Kaede Akumatsu- Kaede recently broke up with Miu over a crisis with her own sexuality, and the feeling they were just not working out the way she wanted them to be, but Miu being Miu the breakup didn’t sit well with her and her PTSD and flashbacks seem to be coming down on her a little more frequently. So, Kaede urges Miu to finally go back to therapy for it and she does and Kaede is very proud, but she has a new dilemma. She has agreed to help Miu out with her journey and visit her often, but now she believes she may be catching feelings for someone else in the facility, and even though they have broken up, she still thinks it will too much for Miu to handle

Shuichi Saihara- Shuichi has been in and out of Hope’s Peak since he was 13 for depression and anxiety, and generally doesn’t see himself getting better, but ever since Kaede Akumatsu entered his life along with Miu Iruma, he has hope that things can change

Rantaro Amami- mild-manored helper at Hope’s Peak, he isn’t exactly one of the psychiatrist, but he thinks he’s closer to patients and helps them more personally than that. He also seems to have some skeletons in his closet, but is able to keep that away from his image at the facility

Kokichi Ouma- former leader of the now disbanded criminal group Dice, is believed to be a psychopath, and sustains many injuries from his suicide attempt when Dice was taken by the police

Kiibo- A leading psychiatrist at Hope’s peak, mostly from the fact that he’s a robot. He had received Miu Iruma as a new patient and feels her strange aura, he knows she will be difficult, but for some reason he feels a connection to her.

Kaito Momota- In Hope’s peak for delusions, thinking he was a teenage astronaut that would soon go to space. anger issues are also a problem for him and has elicited violence against others for going against his delusions

Maki Harukawa- She was caught as an assassin and served time in jail before being sent to Hope’s Peak for sociopathy and homicidal tendencies. Sticks close to Kaito Momota, the two are believed to be consorting an escape

Tenko Chabashira- Overprotective Psych who only works with female patients and has a certain interest with Himiko Yumeno

Himiko Yumeno- Himiko also has delusions, as the daughter of a famous magician, the abuse from her father and the use of certain drugs to make her forget certain experiences it what is believed to have caused them. She genuinely believes that magic is real, that she is magical, and the rest of the world is not. Though she never gets too aggressive with her beliefs.

Angie Yonaga- Leader of a cult that uselessly through away lives in the name of a made-up god, even though she has had her island and her followers taken away from her Angie is still keen of doing all the same rituals and practices

Korekiyo Shinguji- Was groomed and abused by his older sister all throughout his childhood, and with her subsequent death he started to continue his sister’s cruel obsession and murder of woman in her name. He seems to be coming to terms with reality now and improving greatly, but is his recovery genuine?

Kirumi Tojo- Codependency issues and OCD (I am going to edit this later to say more, but for now here are the base issues)

Ryoma Hoshi- His girlfriend was killed by a yakuza gang and thus he took them all down, was sent to jail and it did not go very well for him. Now that he’s out he had a sustainable amount of trauma and depression facing him, so he was sent to Hope’s Peak. He has been there the longest and is treated as the old soul among the patients

Gonta Gokuhara- Gonta grew up in the wilderness away from society and is now learning more about life and having mostly physical recovery at Hope’s Peak

Tsumugi Shirogane- The rather plain assistant warden has checked herself into the ward many times for paranoia and anxiety, she does seem like a nervous person, but is able to use her mundane ability to keep stable in her job

Also Monokuma is the warden, do with that what you will


End file.
